


I DON'T LIKE MUSICALS!

by Whentheworldisending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whentheworldisending/pseuds/Whentheworldisending
Summary: Roman's daydream mode has gone too far. But what would happen if it infects Logan?
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to these songs before you read if you want to fully understand, seeing as this is a songfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VC-K8lCEVKo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlVQ2w56D34

Logan was afraid this would happen.

Every time Roman went into daydream mode it worried him. In fact, no. MORE than worried him. It horrified him.

Yet, of course, he never said anything. He was Logic, he shouldn't be worried about things like this. But yet here they were. A creative leak spreading and threatening every side in the light commons. A "Virus" infecting all the light sides except for Logan. Most likely because he hated singing, and he sure as hell didn't want to be in this 'Musical'. They hadn't gotten to him yet and he really hoped they wouldn't ever get close before he could get to the kill-switch. At least, that's what he HOPED. Of course he never got what he hoped, that's obvious seeing as Roman's hand clasped his shoulder, he could hear the music already..

"What's in your soul?" Roman started up behind him, twisting Logan around to face him. Logan was terrified. "Is your heart too damp and bleak, that you won't give us a peek of your soul?~"

Logan then saw Patton emerge from behind Roman, he knew he was toast. Figuratively, of course. He was not literally toast, that's complete and utter nonsense.

"Just let it out!~" Patton began. As Logan tried to back up, Roman grabbed his arm. "There's a voice inside of you," Patton moved forward. "On the edge of coming through, what's it about?~" Logan began tugging at his arm, trying and trying to get out of Roman's grip. "And i know it's a singular voice, Lo.." Logan heard Virgil's voice erupt from behind him, now he should start panicking, right? Good plan? "You've just got to give up your choice!~" Logan started struggling harder and pulled away from Roman's grip, only to fall into Virgil who grabbed his shoulders, he pushed away from Virgil

"Just let it out!, Let it out!, Let it out!" All three sides started singing in unison. "Let it out!, Let it out!, Let it out!" Logan looked between the two places he could go, he was blocked on both sides. "Just let it out!, Let it out!, Let it out!~" Logan started panicking and trying to run past Virgil, closer to the kill switch. But he got blocked. "Let it out!, Let it out!—" Logan couldn't control himself..- " _ **NEVER!~**_ " Logan sputtered after he sang out. He regained control and immediately brought his hands to his mouth.

"What was that..?" Logan brought his hands away from his mouth, looking panicked and stricken. "You let it out~" Patton's grin looked almost sinister. "Was that a note..?" Logan all of a sudden forgot what he was saying again- " _ **Or just a sound?~**_ " Logan almost lost all control as his shoulders started to shimmy, almost.. Dancing? " _ **Am I finally coming 'round to a rhyming scheme?~**_ " Logan shook his head and blinked. "Oh god.. Just- _**Stop it!~**_ " Logan shook off the things he was feeling. "I'm split in two.." Logan was contemplating if the virus had actually gotten to him. Roman was looking at him menacingly, Logan was horrified. "Is this me?- _**Or is this you?~**_ " Logan brought his hands up to his head " _ **Am I dead!?~**_ " Logan squeezed his eyes shut "I'm coming apart.." Logan lost almost all control, completely forgetting what he was doing. He brought his hands away, opened his eyes, and looked up. " _ **At the seams!~**_ "

" _ **La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da~**_ " Logan was actually dancing, why was he dancing!? He hated dancing!

"NO!" Logan came to his senses but only for a second-

" _ **No, no, no, no, no, no, no~**_ "

"Just let it out!, let it out!, let it out!" Logan finally stopped dancing and came to his senses. He saw the other sides continue to sing-

"Let it out!, let it out!, let it out!"

"Just let it out!, let it out!, let it out!~"

"Let it out!, let it out!, let it!-"

The whole room went dark and the other sides disappeared. It was just Logan. And he was just so inclined to _sing-_

"I've never been happy... **_Wouldn't that be nice?~_** " Logan felt insane, talking to himself.

"Is this the secret...? **_Singing and dancing through life?~_** "

"Is my integrity.. Worth anything at all?~"

" ** _But happiness can't come before it's fall!~_** "

"Am I crazy..?" Logan started to ask himself questions he never thought he'd ask himself.

" ** _Maybe I've always been~_** " No. That's wrong. He's not crazy! Or was he?

"I've become what I've hated!~"

" ** _Or maybe i never did?~_** "

"It's awful freeing now, to share the hate I've felt!~

"But what will I let in if I let it-"

"OUT!" And suddenly he was singing with the others.

"Let it out, let it out, let it out!" The others started singing without him, he became more confident.

" ** _Am I crazy?_** , I don't think so!~"

"Let it out, let it out, let it out!"

" ** _Maybe I've always been~_** "

"Just let it out, let it out, let it out!"

"God help me out!" Logan got ready to run past Virgil.

"Let it out, let it out—"

"If I let it.. OUT!!~" He pushed past Virgil and started running towards the kill-switch. He was going to end all of this nonsensical daydreaming!

"WE WILL NOT BE RESISTED!" The others started running towards Logan.

" _I. DON'T. LIKE. MUSICALS!_ " He screamed as he jumped up and slammed his hand on the kill switch button, the others still far away. And everything faded to black.

Logan felt the thing that he was trying to fight become one with him...

And he was horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

About 5 minutes later everyone came to. They all remembered exactly what happened and Roman was freaking out, apologizing profusely like he didn't know any words other then "I'm sorry!" Or "I am SO SO SO SORRY!!". Roman knew it was his fault. Everyone was telling him how it wasn't all his fault, they let it get out of hand. He shouldn't be apologizing like that!

Everyone but Logan, Logan was just standing there. He looked so distant as he stared at the group in front of him, then he just suddenly ran up to Roman and hugged him. Everyone was surprised. "Oh, Logan! Thank the heavens you're okay... I'm so sorry.." Logan didn't say anything. "Look, I know you hate singing and stuff so I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to force you to do something you hate.." Logan didn't say anything but he did start grinning. Virgil was the only one who saw this, and realization dawned on his face.

"Roman.. R-Roman that's not.. That's not Logan.." Virgil sputtered as he looked to Roman "What do you mean..?" Then the music started. And oh, golly.. Was Roman scared.

"Roman~" And then realization dawned on Patton's face too. Logan was still infected. "I'm sorry, you lost~" Logan took his face out of the crook of Roman's neck and looked at Roman "L-Logan..?" Roman sputtered. "Roman, i'm sorry.. You lost your way~" Logan backed away a bit. Virgil and Patton flocked towards Roman. "But what if I told you I made it? And this is the life that I chose?~" Logan grabbed Roman's wrists almost too tightly. "L-Logan!" Roman tried to pull away, but Logan wouldn't let go. "Would you even believe it, Roman? Do you believe in ghosts?" Logan pulled Roman along, twirling him. Logan would never do something like this. "What if I told you a story, that settled all the dust?" Logan stopped twirling, he didn't even look moved other than the fact that he swayed on his feet a bit. Roman was really dizzy. "I'm still the man you trust.. It's inevitable for us~" Logan let go of Roman and Roman shook his wrists. "No! Get away from me, you're not Logan! Y-You're one of them!" Roman backed away a little bit. "Before, I had no ambition!" Logan ran over to the staircase as a shadowy figure appeared almost out of nowhere.

"But now, my life is a song!" Logan put his arm on the shadowy figure's shoulder. "Don't you want to see me happy? Is that so tragically wrong?" Logan snapped along with the shadow and twirled towards Roman almost as if every movement he made had been choreographed. "What if the only choice is, you have to sing to survive?" Another shadow emerged seemingly out of nowhere and joined in on what Logan and the other figure were dancing. "We must go on with the show.. It's inevitable~ To know what I want now!" "Know what you want now!" The shadowy figures joined in as Logan turned back towards Patton and Virgil, then back to Roman. "Roman, I want you to join the party!" Logan practically skipped towards Roman. "Aren't you going to tip me?~" Logan held his hand out and Roman was inclined to take it, but never did. "Get your cup of coffee!" The background shadow ensemble joined in once more "Look at the FUN we're having already!!~" At this point Logan was being more extra than Roman.

"I found my calling, you can do the same, now! Put your words to lyrics, and you're playing the game, now!" Logan looked to the shadowy figures as a new one popped up. "It's all there is, and all there ever was!~" Logan's eyes all of a sudden lost all colour and turned a screaming red "ROMAN!" Roman jumped back. "LET ME PUKE IN YOUR MOUTH, AND JUST OPEN YOUR FOOD BIN, BOY!" Okay, now Roman was just confused. He looked to Patton and Virgil and they looked disgusted. "AND YOU CAN JOIN THE HIVE, THEN SHOW ME YOUR-" Logan's eyes turned back to normal and he went back to normal choreography, along with the shadows. "Hands! Show me those jazz hands!" Roman was surprised Logan's attitude could change so fast. "Get 'em up! Or you're shit out of luck!" Logan pumped his hips to the beat and Roman wanted to laugh but he honestly couldn't at a time like this.

"Show me your hands, show me those jazz hands! Or I might be inclined to-" The music changed it's beat again. "Plant my seed!" Roman was utterly confused. "The hive needs to feed!" Roman had no clue what the hive was- "Happiness is GUARANTEED!" NOW Roman was surprised! He didn't know Logan could sing that high! "If you give us one last-" Logan linked up with the shadows and they all put their arms around each others shoulders. "Show stopping number!" They all started to kick their legs slowly. Synchronized. "With Roman front and center!" Roman wanted to know why Logan and his little 'crew' were so interested in him and making him join them. "A kick line is INEVITABLE!!~" Again, Logan surprising Roman with his vocal range.

"What if I told you a story? Of how the world became peaceful and just!"

"It was inevitable!"

"Inevitable!"

"Inevitable!~"

"The apotheosis is upon US!!~"

And then all of a sudden a shuriken came flying over and hit Logan's head. He immediately passed out and all of the shadow figures disappeared.

"Alright, asshole. What did you do to Logan?" Remus' voice chimed in from the kitchen.

"Uhh.. My Daydream mode got a little carried away.." Roman responded.

"Ah, how wonderful. The next time he wakes up he won't be singing but he'll have a massive headache and might want to kill you." Remus explained as he took a sausage out of the microwave and placed it in a bagel, covering it in cream cheese.

"How do you know!?" Roman asked

"Because I know how to work out all your problems, bro bro! Seeya~" Remus then disappeared.

"Welp, I'm not dealing with this fallout, seeya." Virgil disappeared

"I'll go get a wet rag since Remus said he would have a headache.." Patton said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well.. Can't wait for an angry textbook to kill me.." Roman said as he looked down towards Logan.

"Be nice, Roman!" Patton called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah.." Roman sighed.

He was toast.


End file.
